Five Princess of Heart
by The Night Creatures
Summary: Five girls enter into their biggest adventuer yet. They wake up in different worlds and must find each other and all with out falling into the darkness. It's better inside. rating might go up later due to language. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Italic-_Thought  
_Italic/ Underlined- Disembodied Voice_ Chapter 1

Ok well, this is my first story I've written and put on FanFiction. So please be nice to me, I'm just a beginer at written fan fics.

* * *

_**Kimi's P.O.V.**_

_It's Sunday and my parents are out of town. I'm happy about that. What I'm not happy about is that Momo brought over Larexa, Lynne, and Xenia. She knows we don't get along well. _Xenia walked over to where I was sitting on the couch in the game room with something in her hands. I raised an eyebrow, curious at the object.

"What's that?" I asked. Xenia showed it to me and it happened to be the one game I didn't all ready have, Kingdom Hearts II.

"Do you want to play it? I just beat the game last night so I can help you out in places," she said quietly.

"Sure!" Xenia handed me the game and I went over to the Play Station 2 and put it in. Momo, Larexa, and Lynne came and sat down around us. The start screen came up and when I pressed start, something weird happened.

_Good, you're all here._

We all looked around to try and find the voice, but saw no one and shrugged.

_You five are the chosen ones._

"Who are you? And what do you mean 'Chosen Ones'?" asked Larexa.

_My name is of no importance. You fi-_

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE XEMNAS!" yelled Momo. I Gibb slapped her to shut her up.

_No. You five are the Princesses of Heart._

"What are the Princess's of Heart?" asked Lynne. I was the only one who knew what they were.

"The legend says that five young girls are born from Kingdom Hearts and onto Earth. Born on the same day, time, and month. Just in different places. But it didn't use to be that way. Long ago they use to be immortal and fought along side five Organization members. Different from who they are now. The princesses each had the same elemental powers as that member. They were fire, water, illusion, light, and time. Their only order from their queen was to never let one another fall into the darkness. And they failed. The princess of fire fell into the darkness and became like the member she had fought to protect. The queen killed the princesses and placed a spell on them. "When you are reborn, you all will be born onto a new world you have never explored before. You shall find your way to each other at sixteen and will return here to protect the Keyblade Master instead of your elemental Organization member." And after that the princesses turned into hearts and floated up to join with Kingdom Hearts," I said.

_She is correct. And you five are the first new generation to be born._

_And the first to screw it up too, _I thought. There was a bright flash from the Play Station and I had to cover my eyes. I could hear the others yelling in a panic  
"What's happening!" But I knew that we were being sucked into the game and to different locations. I couldn't answer them because I felt myself fall into a sleep.

* * *

Ok, so this took me two days to write this chapter because I had no idea what to write. I had friends over a lot. So really took longer cause I was hanging out and catching up on what I had missed while I was in North Carolina with my older sister. But yeah, I own nothing except for the OCs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Xenia's P.O.V.**_

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Poke her Yuffie."

"Why don't you Squall."

'_Who keeps talking while I'm trying to sleep? Wait, did I just hear the name Squall?' _

'_**Open your eyes stupid.'**_

'_I'm not stupid. You are.'_

'_**Just open your eyes.'**_

'_Fine'_ I opened my eyes to see Squall, a.k.a. Leon, and the great ninja Yuffie standing over me. _'Oh my gravy! I'm in Traverse Town!' _ I shot up and glomped a freaked out Leon. Yuffie started laughing at the sight of it. Leon was like 'What-the-hell?-Get-her-off-of-me' and I was like 'Touch-me-and-you-will-lose-your-hand'.

"Get off!" shouted Leon.

"No!" I shouted back.

"Yuffie! Do something!"

"Hey lookie what I have." I turned my head to where I could see her. _'Le gasp! My number one weakness. A cookie!' _

"COOKIE!" I practically screamed in Leon's ear and jumped over to her for the cookie. Yuffie gladly gave me the cookie and I hugged it until it broke. It fell on the ground. I looked from it to her with the saddest puppy dogface anyone had ever seen. Yuffie giggled and handed me another cookie. This time, I ate it.

"Sorry. I'm weird like that sometimes when I wake up."

"So we've noticed," mumbled Leon.

"Nice outfit," Yuffie said changing the subject before me and Leon could start arguing. I looked down at the outfit. I was wearing a gray dress that looked almost like a Sailor Moon outfit without the bows and ribbon. I ran a finger along my neck and felt a choker there. I was wearing gray elbow length fingerless gloves and gray knee high boots. On the dress above my own heart was a heart design sown into the outfit.

"I wasn't wearing it earlier," I said.

"What were you wearing then?"

"A gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans." Leon looked like he was about to ask me how I got here and I answered before he could ask it.

"I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember was being with my friends about to play a game and this weird voice telling us that we were Princesses of Heart." Leon and Yuffie glanced at each other and there was a long silence.

'_**Great now you scared them.'**_

'_I did not! I just told them the truth.'_

'Next time just stick with I don't know'

'_Why?'_

'_**Because I said so.'**_

"What's your name?" asked Leon.

"Xenia."

"Come with us," Leon said while walking away. Yuffie grabbed my hand and skipped a head of Leon, dragging me with her.

'_I hope the others are okay. I wonder if there in Traverse Town also?' _Yuffie slammed open a door and I heard someone say,

"Yuffie's back." When they came into view, I wanted to squeal. I had now met all of my favorite characters: Squall (Leon), Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid. Leon came in behind us, annoyed as all ways. That was mostly the heartless's fault and partly Yuffie's. But what do you expect from a sixteen-year-old ninja who's always hyper?

"Who's that Leon?" asked Cid.

"Her name's Xenia and she says she has no idea how she got here. And that she's a Princess of Heart."

"I said I was told! I don't know if I am Squall!" I yelled.

"It's Leon, not Squall!" he yelled back. Everyone in the room shook their heads as we began bickering back in forth with each other. After about five minutes, we stopped fighting. I would have continued to argue back, but my stomach growled. Yuffie looked over to Cid and bluntly asked,

"What's for dinner?"

"Bellyful Stew," he said heading to the kitchen.

"You better not put my cheese cake in there!" yelled Yuffie. I looked over to Aerith for an answer.

"Cid throws everything in the fridge into a big pot." I made an 'oh' face and she smiled.

"Let's find you a bedroom," she said. I nodded and followed her away from the evil Leon. We found a room across from Yuffie's and Aerith left to go find some old clothes in the attic. I closed the door and looked around.

'_Why does this room seem so familiar?' _I walked over to the desk and opened a draw and pulled out a journal. It had a picture of Kingdom Hearts on it. I opened it to the cover page and read:

This Journal Belongs To: Neixa

'_This name it's so eerily familiar.' _I sat down and began reading the first entry.

**Entry 1**

My queen has just given us these journals to record our day's journeys with the member we protect. I, being the Time Princess, protect Number Ten of the Organization XIII. He is tall and very handsome, in my opinion. The over Princesses despise him. Tamasine is sweet as can be to me. I love his British accent. But I must remember to never fall into the darkness and lose my heart. I have been told I will become a Nobody. A being without a heart who shouldn't be, but is. Like Tamasine. I have been given a house in which the both of us will stay. My home world of Traverse Town. But I can't help but feel that I hold the key to getting his heart back.

_'This entry is boring. So let's flip ahead.'_

Entry 155

Tamasine is badly wounded and it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention in the fight and he was wounded by the Fire Princess of Heart. Adish distracted me long enough for Kimi to stab him before she and Adish disappeared into a corridor of darkness. I feel that she has fallen into the darkness and lost her heart. And if I am right about that, it will result in the queen killing the Organization and all of us Princesses.

** Entry 156**

This is my last entry I'll ever be able to write. Unless, in the future, my reincarnation can find this journal. I will place a spell on it so that only when my reincarnation finds it, that is when everyone else shall see it. Please, don't let the Fire Princess make the same mistake twice. Stop her at all cost. I must go now and face my unfortunate death with Tamasine.

I closed the journal and sat it down on the desk. I had a concerned look on my face when Aerith came back into the room with some clothes.

"Are you okay Xenia?" she asked. I looked over to her.

"The past is going to repeat itself again if I don't stop my Friend Kimi from repeating her self's past mistake."

"What would that mistake be?" asked Leon when he appeared behind Aerith. I looked him in the eyes, a serious look on my face.

"Losing her heart to the darkness again to be with the one she protected in the past."

"Who did she protect?"

"The past's Number Eight of Organization XIII, Adish. Now know as Axel. My past self's queen killed all of the Organization and us Princesses because of the past Kimi. All of us have been reborn. The Organization together again, but the Princesses separated from each other in their home worlds and in the house's we had lived in while we protected those members." Leon stood there quiet for a while. He was so still and quiet that I thought he had died until he moved again.

"So this is your house from the past?" he asked. I nodded and stood up.

"I'm leaving after I eat to start my search for the other for Princesses." I walked past Leon and Aerith.

"Which Princess are you?" asked Leon. I turned around and held my hand, palm side up, and summoned a deck of cards. I held one up and it changed sizes. It was now as tall as me. Then I made them disappear.

"The Princess of Time and protector of Organization XIII's Number Ten, Luxord," I said with a smirk and walked off towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Larexa's P.O.V.**_

I sat up and rubbed my temples. When I stopped, I stood up and looked around. I was standing in front of the Twilight Town Train Station. _I'm in my favorite world! Wait is there someone up on the tower? _I ran into the building and up a staircase to a door leading outside. I slowly crept along the wall until I could see them. Two of them were wearing the Organization's cloak with the hood down. Axel and Roxas were sitting there talking with someone I couldn't recognize. But I could what they where wearing. A red dress, almost like a Sailor Moon outfit without the bows and ribbons, a red choker, and red elbow length fingerless glove. That was all I could see. I looked at my outfit and it was the same, just completely white.

"So your telling me that you have no clue how you ended up in my room at the castle?" asked Axel. _I thought that the stupid voice said none of us would end up in the Organization's castle._

"For the last time, the last thing I know is being at my house in a world you've never heard of and about to play video games when there was a flash of light and I woke up in your room in this stupid Princess of Hearts dress." _I know that voice. It's Kimi! _I choose that moment to step out of the shadows and speak.

"And we were also told that none of us would end up inside The Castle That Never Was," I said folding my arms across my chest. The three of them turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas. Kimi stood up and came over to me.

"How'd you get here Larexa?"

"I woke up in front of the station. And I already have a theory to why we woke up where we did Kimi." She placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"And what would that be?"

"Your favorite world in Kingdom Hearts II is The World That Never Was right?" Axel and Roxas looked at each other confused.

"Yes. So?"

"So. My favorite world is Twilight Town. You woke up in The World That Never Was and I woke up here. I believe that wherever we wake up is our home world from our self's past." Kimi put her hand on her chin, something she always did when thinking.

"We just need a journal to read that confirms you theory Larexa." I nodded in agreement.

"Will one of your explain to us what your talking about?" asked Axel. I smirked.

"We are the Princesses of Heart. Fire," I said pointing to Kimi, " and Light," I said pointing to myself.

"Our mission is to protect the Keyblade Master from you. And not repeat past mistakes."

"What would that be?" asked Roxas. I opened my mouth, but I didn't really know what happened in the past.

"In the past we were immortal and assigned Organization members to protect. Our only rule was to not lose our hearts to the darkness. But I was too in love to care. I wanted to be like him. A Nobody. So I gave my heart to the darkness and attacked my friends. I broke the one rule and everyone suffered because of it," said Kimi. That's when I remembered that day in the past.

"Our queen killed the Organization members and our past self's but put a spell on us. She said to us, "When you are reborn, you all will be born onto a new world you have never explored before. You shall find your way to each other at sixteen and will return here to protect the Keyblade Master instead of your elemental Organization member."" I said. Roxas and Axel stood up and walked over to us.

"So if we were in danger, you couldn't help us?" asked Axel smirking devilishly. I held up a fist.

"Why don't we test it fire boy," I growled. I had never liked Axel. Roxas was better in my opinion. Kimi stepped in between the to of us.

"Enough! Larexa we need to leave and find the others." I pouted and mumbled,

"Fine." She walked towards the stairs and I turned to Axel and stuck my tongue out at him and waved bye to Roxas. I turned to leave and Roxas grabbed my wrist. I turned around and he asked,

"Will we meet again?" I smiled at him.

"If fate allows it to happen, then hopefully yes." With that I ran after Kimi, ready to start looking for my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Lynne's P.O.V.**_

"Where am I?" I said while walking around still unsure how I got here.

"I'm telling you Riku! Someone fell out of the sky over that way!" _I know that voice anywhere. It's Sora! And Riku is with him!_ I ran towards the voices. And sure enough I came upon Sora trying to drag a stubborn Riku towards me. Or more so, the area I just came from.

"Sora, you've lost it this time," Riku said. Sora pouted and I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. They both jumped and summon their weapons. I held my hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry for scaring you two. But he is right, short of."

"Ha! I told you s- Wait? I'm short of right?" Sora said confused.

"Well I don't really know if you could say 'I fell from the sky'. It's more like I was transported here. Kairi came running over and gasped when she saw me.

"What?" Sora and Riku said at the same time. Kairi looked from me to them.

"Give her some respect. Don't you realize what she is?" They shook their heads no. She groaned and shook her head.

" She's a Princesses of Heart. Merlin told us about them." Riku looked over to me and frowned.

"She has the same scent as the Organization. I don't trust her."

"Hey! I'm nothing like them! So don't put me in the same group as them Riku!" Kairi walked up to me and said,

"I'm Kairi. Ignore Riku. He's been like that since they got back from beating Xemnas." _Should I tell them that the Organization is still alive?_

_Yes. Tell them so their journey may begin._

_You're annoying. _ I placed my hands behind my neck and let out a long sigh.

"Ok, well what's your name?" asked Sora.

"Lynne. It means 'Beautiful Waterfall'. But there's something you should know about the Organization." Riku raised an eyebrow and Sora became confused. Poor boy.

"The Organization is still alive. You didn't kill them like you thought you did."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Riku. I sighed again and held my hand above my head. A ball of water formed and suddenly turned into a sitar. I placed the bottom of it on the sandy beach and leaned against it like Demyx does with his.

"Because the fact that the Princesses of Heart exist, they will always live. We hold the key to getting five members hearts back. That was our mission in the past. But now our mission is to protect the Keyblade Master," I said pointing at Sora. _And not fall into the darkness again. _

"I don't want to fight them again! They kept calling me Roxas last time! I don't even know who Roxas is!" complained Sora. I looked to Riku and exchanged a knowing look that he would find out soon enough. I stood up straighter and dismissed my sitar.

"You'll meet him in due time Sora." My left eye twitched. _I need to hurry and find the others before the past repeats itself again._

"Where are the other Princesses at?" asked Kairi.

"We were sent to different worlds. My guess is that we have to find each other. I need to hurry and find them before the past happens again." Kairi and Sora shrugged and held hands and ran off down the beach towards where some smoke was coming from, along with the scent of food. I sighed again and began to walk after them.

"What is it your trying to stop exactly Lynne?" asked Riku catching up to me.

"The past Kimi broke the only rule we we're given. We we're told by our queen to never fall into darkness and lose our hearts no matter how strong they might be. But she didn't care after a while. She just wanted to be like him. Even though all of us would live practically forever. So she gave up her heart and was engulfed by the darkness and became what is was. A Nobody."

"What happened because she broke that rule?" I stopped walking and so did he. I looked down because I didn't want to answer that question. Even though it happened to my past self. I still felt like it was just yesterday that we had be killed and reincarnated on Earth.

"Never mind you don't have to answer that question," Riku said. I was still looking down when I answered,

"The Organization members were different then so I don't really care. But the queen killed the entire Organization and all of the Princesses. But she placed a spell on us and we were reincarnated onto a new world we had never know and now we're back again." A tear fell onto the sand. I didn't even know I was crying until I saw that tear fall. Riku moved closer to me and lifted my head up so he could look me in the eyes. I was glad we we're the same height. He wiped the tears off my face and hugged me. I was confused at first before I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'll try and help you stop the past from repeating again," Riku said after a while.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I lifted my head up and looked at his face. His eyes showed that he cared for me and I was glad about that. _I'll protect you and Sora._ I rested my head on his shoulder again and we stayed like that until Sora shouted at us to hurry up before there wasn't any food left. I giggled and Riku took my hand in his and we walked down the beach. Sun setting in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Momo's P.O.V.**_

"How'd I end up in a lab?" I asked myself. I heard someone come up behind me and I jumped forward a few feet and turned around to face them.

"DiZ. I mean Ansem the Wise," I said nonchalantly.

"You have good reaction time, Princess," he said. I eyed him distrustfully.

"You know who I am and I know what you are, but I don't know your name." _Should I tell him my name and hope that he'll help me with my situation? _

_You can trust him. I am a friend of his._

_If you're that god-awful computer program of his, I'll be pissed._

_Um…I'm not a computer program._

_Damn it! We're taking orders from a computer! _I sighed, frustrated.

"Momo. Please will you help me find my friends?" He nodded and said,

"Certainly. Do you know which Princess of Heart you are?" he asked. I stood there thinking about that. _Kimi said the five princesses were Fire, Water, Illusion, Light, and Time. But I don't really know anything about the Princesses of Heart like she does._

"No." Ansem turned and started walking.

"Follow me dear." I followed him. _The only reason I like Radiant Garden, is because this is the mansion Ienzo was in before he lost his heart. And I'm very much like him, somewhat. I have my black hair styled the same way as his and wear the same bored expression he does all the time. Maybe I'll get to see his old room before I have to leave. _When I looked up, I realized where I was. Ansem had brought me to Namine's drawing room. But I somehow knew that Marluxia had somehow gotten control back over her.

"You are the Princess of Illusion. Your heart is very close to the darkness that you are to keep away from. Yet you surround yourself in light." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Indeed it is a good thing. If you were to fall into the darkness, your queen would just kill you and not everyone else like she did last time." I nodded in agreement. I didn't need to be killed and reincarnated… again.

"Now about the other Princesses." I leaned against a wall and folded my arms across my chest.

"What about them?"

"Keep a close eye on them."

"Why? I don't have _that_good of an attention span. I'd lose track of them or them of me. Which ever comes first," I said shrugging.

"You must keep an eye on them to stop them from repeating the past. Do you not remember your _real_ mission?" he asked.

"Not all that well. What I know was I was told to protect Kurogane and that's it. Is that right?" Ansem shook his head no.

"You were giving another mission with that one. You were told to help the Keyblade master even if it meant lying to Kurogane." Something touched my leg and I looked down. There leaning against my leg was a small, snow white, polar bear. I bent down and picked it up.

"I'm glad to see you again Leiko," I said hugging the bear.

I looked up at Ansem. He didn't look happy to see Leiko.

"Don't give her that look. She can't help that I wasn't here with her to keep her out of trouble." At that moment, my stomach growled and there was a knock on the mansion's front door. Ansem left the room to go see who was there. I followed him and hoped that it was my friends. When he opened the door fully, I sat Leiko down and ran past him and tackle hugged Lynne.

"Ohmygod! I'msogladtoseeyou!" yelled excitedly and a little to quickly. Lynne laughed and said,

"I'm just glad you're okay and haven't destroyed anything yet, Momo." At that moment Leiko came walking over to us and I picked her up. Sora, who I was just now noticing, came over to see Leiko.

"She's cute! Can I pet her?" I smiled, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come and just nodded yes. Surprisingly, Leiko let him pet her. I remember in the past that I was the only one allowed to touch her. I guess she had changed to.

Riku walked over and looked at her. Before boldly saying to my face,

"She's annoying." I glared at him with my one eye you could see.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight," I said threateningly to him. He laughed and walked into the mansion. Lynne ran in after him and I raised my eyebrow.

"Sometime after I walked off, Riku hugged her and then when I yelled for them to hurry up, I guess they started holding hands," Sora said all in one breath. I was amazed that the kid hadn't passed out from saying all that in one breath. I turned back to the mansion and started walking inside.

"If you will excuse me and Leiko, I'm hungry. So I am going to go find something for us to eat." With that I had left Ansem and Sora outside. Was it a good idea to leave those to together with out someone else out there to make sure they didn't try to kill each other? Probably not, but I didn't care. I wanted food. So I walked into the kitchen and found some pasta and heated it up. I took it into the dinning room and sat down in one of the chairs. Everyone else was talking about what to do next, well except for Riku. He was leaning on a wall far away from everyone. _Sourpuss. Cat got your tongue? _I laughed silently to myself at that one. _Riku's heart is even closer to the darkness than mine Ansem. And that would be your fault too. _

"Momo," Lynne said. I looked over at her.

"The Organization is back."

"But I thought Sora and Riku killed them."

"I did to until that same voice we heard before we ended up where we woke up, told me to tell them that they were still alive."

"And no one here will tell me who Roxas is!" exclaimed Sora, but everyone ignored him.

"Oh, what an adventure we're going to have," I said. My voice dripping with sarcasim. I ignored the looks everyone was giving me and went back to eating. No one dared to talk to me while I finished my pasta. Good choice on their part. Cause I'm not in the mood to put up with them thanks to Riku's sour attitude towards me after they first got here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Kimi's P.O.V.**_

"How are we going to find them? I mean we don't have a gummi ship, so we can't fly to them. And even if we could, we wouldn't know where to start," I said to Larexa. I turned my head towards her and she wasn't there any more.

"Larexa?" I stopped walking and sighed. _That girl is a pain in the ass to keep track of. _I started back tracking my steps when someone stepped out of a corridor of darkness in front of me. I felt a pull towards it and didn't know why. I didn't know which member this was because their hood was up. A scythe appeared in their hand and I jumped back when they swung it at me. _Damn it! I don't need this right now. Why do I have to fight Marluxia right now? _I kept dodging swing after swing for about three minutes before razor sharp flower petals flew my way. Cutting into my arms and legs badly. I slumped down some and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" they asked. I straightened up and placed my hands out to the side. In a flurry of flames, a red and black chakram appeared in each hand. I looked at Marluxia and smirked.

"Try and make this enjoyable," I said flinging one of the chakrams at him. He held up his scythe and deflected the attack, sending it back to me. I caught it and he sent another wave of razor flower petals towards me. I held my chakrams in front of me and blocked his attack, forcing it to go around me. I ran towards him when the barrage ended and threw two flaming chakrams at him. He jumped back in a zigzag pattern to avoid getting hit. I caught the chakrams as they flew back to me and heard the sound of metal dragging the ground.

I saw Larexa running towards Marluxia, two Keyblades in her hands. Just like my chakrams were a different color from Axel's, hers were too. Larexa had the same Keyblades as Roxas, Oblivion and Oathkeeper. But her Oathkeeper was a navy blue and French gray. And her Oblivion was silver while the chain in the middle of it was now black. When she was close enough to Marluxia, she swung the Keyblades up at him. He barely dodged that attack. He jumped back and snapped his fingers. Heartless appeared and Larexa started attacking them. I moved in from behind him and swung one chakram down across his back. He spun around and his stick of the scythe hit me up side the head and sent me flying into a pile of empty crates. I tried to get up, but couldn't.

The scythe had hit me hard enough that my body had become numb with pain. Marluxia was walking towards me and sent another wave of stupid flower petals at me. I couldn't block the attack and this time my whole body was cut up. Larexa threw Oblivion at Marluxia and he jumped back and away from me. She ran in front of me. The heartless all destroyed. Marluxia opened a corridor of darkness behind him.

"You need more skills if you wish to beat me Princesses."

"I won't let you mess with my memories again Marluxia!" Yelled Sora as he ran past and towards Marluxia. Sora was to slow. Marluxia stepped into the corridor and disappeared. As the corridor was closing, I felt another pull towards it.

"Are you two okay?" Sora asked. I moaned and he came over. I closed my eyes. _Sora is the last person I need asking me that. _I felt someone cast a cura on me and I opened my eyes. Sora extended his hand towards me and I took it he helped me out of the rumble I was on top of. Riku walked up and saw Larexa's Keyblades and my chakrams.

"What?" I asked as Lynne and Momo appeared behind him.

"Nothing," was all he said. I let my chakrams disappear in flames and crossed my arms. Larexa dismissed her weapons in a flash of light and stood next to me.

"Where's Xenia?" asked Lynne. I shrugged.

"If I'm correct, her favorite world is Traverse Town. So I'm guessing that's where she is at if she hasn't left off to find us yet," said Larexa. Momo walked over to us carrying a polar bear in her hands.

"Leiko better not bite my this time." The stuck its tongue out at me and I raised a fist to it.

"She's only bit Riku so far," Momo said. I looked over at Larexa and we both started laughing.

"Shut up!" Riku exclaimed. Which only made us laugh harder. Riku turned on his heel and left. Lynne followed him. She reminded me of a little kid following their mother around everywhere.

"So our next stop is Traverse town? How long have we been here?" I asked

_It is now Monday morning and you must leave for school._

Sora started looking around for the voice and I rolled my eyes.

"How do we do that when _you_ sucked us into the game?" I asked

The same way you arrived. But you will return later in the same spot you are in now.

"What are you? Auto save?" I didn't get an answer because there was the same flash of light that sucked us into the game.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I landed on the floor in the game room. Xenia, Larexa, Lynne, and Momo landing onto of me and crushing my ribs. I managed to push them off of me and sat up. I looked at the clock on the cable box and gasped. It was six-thirty! Two hours before we had to go to school! Everyone saw the time and darted for the door and yelled they'd see me at school. I ran to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked awful. You could still see where Marluxia's flowers had cut me. I placed my hand on my head where I was whacked upside the head by the scythe and flinched. There was a knot there. I sighed a got undressed and got into the shower. I turned the temperature dial so the water would get warmer. Honestly, I didn't want to go to school after what just happened to me.

I'd rather stay home and try and figure it out on my own, but with four others to help me, I decided it best to go to school. I was halfway through washing my hair when I felt a pull towards the darkness come from somewhere in my house. I quickly rinsed out the rest of my hair, turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, dried off, and wrapped it around me. I walked out of the bathroom and down stairs. No one was in the kitchen, living room, or dinning room. I walked down the hallway towards my dad and mine's art studio. The door was shut, but I could hear noise coming from the other side of the door. I was curious to see if I could summon a chakram in this world and held my right hand out a little ways from my body and sure enough a chakram appeared. With my other hand I opened the door and yelled,

"What the hell are you doing here?" Axel looked up at me and smirked.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me Kimi."

"Yeah. When I went back to your world! Not in mine!" I yelled at him. Axel placed his hands on his hips and tried to give me a stern look. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room dismissing the chakram. Axel followed me to my bedroom door.

"Stay." I said as I shut my door in his face. I quickly changed into the school's stupid uniform. The girls wore black short skirts and any style of a white shirt they could find. But during the winter we would wear a black business like jacket and black pants. I always chose to wear the pants year round since I hated skirts and dresses.

I put on my black and red converses, grabbed my backpack and opened my door to see Axel now wearing the boys uniform, which was basically the girl's winter uniform.

"Why are you wearing the school's uniform?" I asked. Axel handed me a note that was in my mom's handwriting. I read it at least five times before I yelled,

"WHAT?"

"Yup. I get to live here for one full year and go to your school." I started to bang my head against the doorframe and Axel grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me out of the house. _Kill me. Kill me now._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Xenia's P.O.V.**_

I saw Kimi heading towards the school looking pissed off about something. Then I saw who was next to her. _Is that Axel? How is he even in this world?_

"What's wrong puppet?" My expression soured. My own problem followed my to school in the boys uniform also.

"Will you stop calling me that Luxord?" I asked turning to him. He wasn't even paying attention! I so badly wanted to strangle him. In my mind, I was.

"Let me guess he appeared when you got home?" asked Kimi.

"Yes. Do you know how much explaining I had to do to my parents?" Kimi placed her hands on her hip.

"I thought they were out of town also?"

"They got back five seconds after he appeared," I said jerking my thumb at Luxord.

"Good. You two are here when I need you," Lynne said walking up with Demyx _and_ Riku following her. Poor Lynne.

"Girls we have an issue," Larexa panted as she ran up, Roxas behind her. And Momo and Zexion right behind them.

"Looks like we're going to have to protect them from the fan girls now," I said. My friends nodded their agreements.

"Let's go get their schedules," I said walking towards the school.

"You look mad puppet."

"Luxord! Stop calling me that!"

First period math, my least favorite way to start the day. The teacher was giving us an extremely boring lecture on radicals and percentages. I had long tuned him out and was passing a note to Lynne.

X: what does it mean that they've appeared in our world?

L: I don't know. But if little miss Rienzi doesn't stop flirting with Riku right now, I'm going to summon my sitar and hit her in the head with it.

X: Some ones jealous.

L: Am not!

X: Sora told me all about the way Riku held you on the beach and the handholding. And I see the way you look at him. You so can't tell me you don't like him.

"Heads up. Teacher coming," she whispered. I hid the note under my textbook and he didn't notice. Instead, he walked over to Luxord, or as the school had him listed, Dulor, and took his deck of cards. I had forgot to mention to Luxord that we weren't allowed to have playing cards out in class, so I laughed quietly. But then again I forgot that they would just return to his hand in about two minutes. Right as the teacher started to walk away the bell rang.

I shoved everything in my bag and threw it over my shoulder, Lynne, Riku, and Luxord doing the same. Our teacher handed Luxord back his cards and walked back to his desk. The second all four of us were in the hallway on the way to our next classes, Lynne and I gave each other a high five.

"Saved by the bell. I was about to fall asleep in there," Lynne said laughing.

"Since when have you not fallen asleep in there? Oh, wait. Since he got here," I said pointing at Riku. She punched me in the arm and I started laughing.

"Shut up Xenia!" she exclaimed blushing a bright red.

"Hey, isn't that Kimi over there?" asked Riku. We both looked and started laughing harder. Kimi was hitting herself in the head with her textbook. And Axel, he was listed as Lea on his schedule, was standing there and complaining. Kimi looked our way and yelled,  
"Shut the hell up you two!" When we got closer, Luxord said,

"Need a hug puppet?"

Kimi Gibb slapped him and growled,

"Don't call me that!" I felt sorry for her in a way. She was heading to the courtyard for her free period. We had all looked at the Riku and the other's schedule and groaned. They had the same schedule as us. I turned around and started walking backwards.

"It's only going to get worse Kimi!" I yelled after her. I distinctively saw her raise her right hand up and flick me off. I turned back around and started walking normally again and laughed. Demyx caught up to us.

"Hi guys." He was the only one who didn't have the same schedule as any of us. All of his classes dealt with music. They waved bye and turned down a hall to my left. Luxord and I turned down the hall to my right and the walked into the first class room on the left.

"Why does _she _have to be in here?" I groaned sitting down in a desk and Luxord next to me.

"Who?" asked Luxord.

"My mortal enemy, Larue," I said bitterly. Luxord looked over at her then back to me.

"Why is she your enemy, puppet?" I glared at him for calling me that. But it didn't faze him.

"Oh, Xenia, darling." I turned around in my set and faced her.

"What?"

"I think you're in the wrong class. The classroom for ugly people is a few doors down," Larue said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No, I believe that that is _your_ classroom Larue." She looked over at Luxord and walked over to him. She pushed me out of my chair and sat down in it.

"I'm Larue. What's your name newbie?"

"Dulor. I believe you pushed Xenia out of her seat."

"Why don't you forget her and hang out with me today?" she asked leaning closer to him. Luxord held up five cards.

"Only if you can pick the Ace of Hearts, love," he said smirking. I stood up and automatically knew that he didn't have the Ace of Hearts in his hand. I had done that trick to so many boys. Larue huffed and quickly picked a card. She looked at it and she got extremely mad. She had drawn the Three of Diamonds.

"What card did you draw?" asked Luxord.

"You got lucky this time Dulor," she said getting up and going back to her friends. I sat down and he showed me his hand. And sure enough, no Ace.

"You never had the Ace in your hand the whole time."

"Nope. How did you know?" he asked.

"I've used that trick on so many boys. I could tell by the look in your eyes that it wasn't there." The late bell rang and our teacher walked in.

"Class, today we are watching a video on the history of the Holocaust." Everyone except Luxord and me, groaned. I found it interesting. Last week when we had debates over the Holocaust, my debate won every time. Luxord, I doubt he even knew anything about it. Mr. Cole turned off the lights and started the video. Luxord leaned over and whispered,

"A game of poker at lunch?"

"Sure." I smirked to myself. Every game of poker I had played with my dad, I had always won. _This is going to be interesting._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Larexa's P.O.V.**_

**Lunch**

"What are you so mad about Xenia?" I asked. She had her arms folded over her chest, pissed as hell.

"Damned Brit beat meat my best game." I rolled my eyes at her.

"What did you have to give him?" asked Roxas poking at the school's excuse for potpie with a fork.

"My favorite Nickleback CD," she said.

"Ha! If you think that's bad wait till you hear what he did," Kimi said sitting down next Xenia, Axel next to her. All of us turned to her. She clearly was ready to kill Axel. I couldn't blame her. I'd seen _every_ cut scene with Axel in it. And I was ready to go through the computer screen and kill him myself with Sora's damn Keyblade. His death scene drove me crazy! I mean, does it honestly take four damn minutes to fade away into nothingness? No!

"What did he do now?" asked Roxas looking at his best friend trying to decide if he needed to jump over the table and knock some sense into him. I vote do it!

"Well, first he tried to burn my U.S. History textbook. He stupidly got caught by Mr. Haru. And since he's a new student, I had to go to the ISS room the rest of my free period."

"You idiot!" I yelled at Axel. He waved it away before a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"I'm not idiotic enough to get my ass handed to me by a lower ranking Organization member, now am I Princess?" he asked leaning backwards in the chair. I glared at him and kicked his chair. Everyone laughed when he landed on his back.

"Cheap shot!" Momo finally showed up and said,

"Give it up pyro. She'll always have you beat in _this _world."

"I will not give up until I beat her!"

Momo leaned over and said,

"Incoming Queen of the Bitches." I looked over my shoulder and coming our way was the one person I wanted to kill more than Axel.

"What the fuck do you want Caitir?" Caitir folded her arms and calmly said,

"I still don't know why I'm doing this for him, but whatever. My new friend, Lumaria would like to talk with you Larexa." I stood up and mouthed to the group,

"Come save me in three minutes." They nodded and I followed Caitir.

"Why are we going to your table?" I asked when we left the cafeteria and headed towards the green house.

"He's in the green house." I didn't say anything to that and quickly pulled my phone out, dialed Xenia's cell number, and placed it open in my back pocket. _I hope they hear everything. Cause I have a bad feeling. _Caitir opened the green house door for me and I walked in. she shut the door behind me and locked it.

"What the hell are you doing now, Caitir!" I yelled trying to open the door. But with the fact that no one had really used the green house since it was built a year ago, the door was sealed shut. The glass panes were plexiglass and the school had painted them green for some stupid reason. The only reason I knew they were plexiglass is because I had tried to break the windows when it was built.

"What's wrong Princess?" My eyes went wide in fear when I heard the voice. My hands slowly dropped to my sides and I slowly turned around. I saw his pink hair and back up against the door. _I-impossible! He can't be here! There are no more Princesses of Heart._

"H-How?"

"Oh? Did you think that I can't be here because there are no more Princesses of Heart, the hero's of light? There are others like you five Princesses."

"Your lying, Marluxia!" _Is he telling the truth? Did Kimi know about that too, before we were sucked into the game? Who was who?_ Marluxia took a step towards me.

"No, I'm not lying dear. There are five Princesses who reside in the darkness, Princesses of Dark. As you have the same Keyblades Roxas does and his power over light and protect him; Caitir protects me. So my dear, you've fallen into my trap!" Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around me. I struggled against the vines, but they got tighter each time I fought against them. _Damn it!_

Marluxia took two more steps and was directly in front of me. He cupped my cheek and I pulled my head away from his hand and bit his hand. Marluxia retracted his hand and narrowed his eyes.

"You little bitch!" he said slapping me hard across the face. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I wasn't going to let this ass think of me as any weaker than what I was right now. He opened a corridor of darkness and grabbed hold of me. The vines broke from the floor but they were still binding me. I felt my phone fall out of my pocket and fall to the ground. Marluxia walked into the corridor, me slung over his shoulder, and I instantly felt ill. The corridor closed behind us and I let my head hang down. I mentally slapped myself for falling into the trap. _I hope in the past I wasn't in charge of an army, cause if I was, we'd all be dead now._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Lynne's P.O.V.**_

By the time we reached the green house, I knew we were too late. Kimi managed to kick the door open and we walked in. I saw Larexa's cell phone laying on the ground broken in half. I picked up the pieces.

"Where would he take her Demyx?" I asked. He shrugged and made the 'I-don't-know' face.

"Demyx wouldn't know anyway," said Axel.

"Then where the he-"

"Castle Oblivion! He's taking her there!" yelled Kimi.

"She is connected, in a way, to the Keyblade Master. That castle was designed to make him lose his memories. And those connected to him," said Zexion.

"So, in English, he's going to erase her memory?" Xenia asked.

"Yes. I don't understand why though. If he tries to put darkness into her heart, it wouldn't be good."

"Bad for us or bad for her?" asked Momo. I rolled my eyes.

"Both. Her body, since she is a Princess of Heart and lives in light, wouldn't be able to handle it. He took her into a corridor. Surely, it must have made her feel sick. It doesn't really affect those of us whose hearts are in the darkness," said Axel, leaning against the doorway. _You don't have a heart._

"And how would it be bad for us, Axel?" Kimi asked.

"If she managed to survive the darkness being put into her, then she could be stronger than any of us." I looked to Kimi and I knew what she was thinking.

"Do we have to travel _that_ way?" I asked.

"Yes. It will get us to my house faster. Axel, open up a corridor to my living room," Kimi said.

"I don't think any of you could handle it," Axel said looking concerned.

"Just do it!" She yelled. Axel pushed off the doorway and opened a corridor. Just being near it made me feel sick. Going in it made the feeling worse. Axel and Kimi were up front and she seemed unfazed by the darkness. Behind them was Zexion and Momo. She also looked unfazed by it. Then Luxord and Xenia. She was leaning on him for support. Then it was Demyx and me and I was holding onto his arm to stay up. Behind us was a pissed off Roxas and a very pissed off Riku.

Demyx bent down to ask me something. It wasn't that I was that short, but more because I was bent over and breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and smiled.

"I should be fine. Don't worry Demyx." He looked at me sadly before looking away. I looked forward and could see Kimi's living room. I breathed a breath of fresh air when I stepped out of the corridor. I felt much better now that we weren't in it.

"Come on!" Kimi yelled running towards the upstairs game room. We all followed her. I walked over to her. She was turning the Play Station 2 on.

_I see that you've skipped school to continue your adventure._

"We left to enter the game because Marluxia kidnapped Larexa," I said.

_Then you must quickly find her._

"They have to get me first still! I haven't left Traverse Town yet!" exclaimed Xenia.

_This time when you enter you will be with your friends._

There was a flash of light and I knew we were being pulled into the game again. When the light disappeared, we were back in Twilight Town. Sora came running over to us.

"Riku! What happened? Where did you go?" Riku started filling Sora in on what just happened. And I looked around. Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and Zexion weren't with us. _I wonder if they got sent back to The World That Never Was? _

"The gummi ship is over here," Momo said walking towards it. She stopped a foot away from it and summoned a dark blue Lexicon. I ran up behind her and Larxene stepped into view. I summoned my sitar. Like his sitar, mine was blue. But where his had white on it, mine had red there. I held the sitar in one hand and pointed threateningly at Larxene. "We will stop you!" She laughed and walked towards us holding something. She held it up and I gasped. It was the necklace that her mother had given to her before she had passed away.

"What did you do to her?" yelled Kimi summoning her chakrams. Larxene threw the necklace at Momo and she caught it.

"Marluxia sent us here to delay you." I turned around and Zahndra stepped out of the shadows and summoned black kunias.

"Xenia you get Larxene away from the ship and I'll take care of Zahndra. Momo, Kimi, once Larxene is away from the ship get on it and get to Castle Oblivion. Take Riku with you," I whispered.

"GO!" I yelled as I charged towards Zahndra. She threw a kunia at me and I used the sitar to block it. I strummed a cord and several water clones appeared around me. I strummed another cord and they all charged at her. I took a risk and looked back.

Xenia had gotten Larxene away from the ship and Kimi, Momo, and Riku were running aboard. The door on the ship closed and they took off. I jumped back and created more water clones. They automatically went straight towards Zahndra. She sliced through them with ease. I frowned and strummed a tune to my favorite song, "Burn It To The Ground," by Nickleback. Geysers shot up out of the ground and towards her. She got hit by several of them. Zahndra dodged the rest of them and came right at me. I quickly strummed a cord and a geyser shot up underneath her and launched her into the air several feet. I looked over to Xenia and she was sitting on a crate smiling.

Zahndra fell in between us and Xenia snapped her fingers. Three huge playing cards slid by and Zahndra was gone. I walked over to Xenia and she held up two cards. I looked at the cards and laughed. On one card was a very pissed Number XII and on the other an extremely pissed Zahndra. Xenia had trapped them in cards

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" I asked, my sitar disappearing in a flurry of bubbles.

"Luxord did it to Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Riku. So I wanted to trap the lightning bitch in a card. I trapped Zahndra so you wouldn't have to keep fighting," Xenia said. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Luxord would be proud of you." Xenia blushed and I laughed.

"Don't make me trap you in a dice!" she threatened. That made me laugh harder and I fell to the ground holding my stomach from laughing so hard. I realized Sora had disappeared before Larxene had appeared. Stupid boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Momo's P.O.V.**_

"I thought you said you knew this castle!" yelled Kimi as we opened another wrong door.

"I don't know where they would take her!" Riku yelled back. _If you don't shut up, Vexen's happy ass is going to show up and hinder us._

"How about we try the thirteenth floor, instead of the damned eight floor," I said harshly.

"That might work," Kimi mumbled. I rolled my eyes. Riku led the way to the thirteenth floor and no one said a word. _I hope that Lynne and Xenia are okay. _Right before we got near the door to the twelve floor, they stepped out of a corridor in front of the door. Vexen and Amaya. Both summoned their shields. The blue and silver on Amaya's shield were switched. So now the outline on hers, where Vexen's was silver, was blue and the rest silver.

"You three aren't going anywhere," said Amaya. I went to charge forward, but Riku grabbed my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Let me and Kimi handle these two. You go head when the path way is clear and stop Marluxia. Take Way To The Dawn with you too," he said handing me his Keyblade as he summoned Soul Eater and ran towards Vexen.

"Don't screw this one up Momo. Everyone is counting on you," Kimi said as she charged Amaya.

"I won't screw up," I said running for the door.

"Stop her!" yelled Vexen. Amaya sent five icicles at me. I ducked and they hit the door. She tried to run towards me, but a wall of fire shot up in her path.

"Go!" yelled Kimi. I nodded and opened the door. I saw no one in this room and made a mad dash for the door on the other side of the room. I grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. Sitting, tied to a chair, in the middle of the room, was Larexa and her head was down. I took two steps in and saw Namine over in another chair looking depressed and regretful. Marluxia wasn't in the room, yet. So I ran over to Larexa and untied her. Her eyes flickered open when I undid the last knot. We both stood up and she shoved me to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, even thought something was telling me that I was too late. I hoped I was wrong but I knew I wasn't. She summoned her Keyblades.

"About to fight you stupid," she said. I jumped up and got into a fighting stance, Riku's weapon in my hand.

"Why! I'm not the enemy!"

"Marluxia said you would say that. Try and trick me."

"Trick you? I'd never do that! We're friends! Marluxia is the one using you! He erased your memory to use you as his puppet!" I yelled. Larexa threw her head back and laughed.

"Friends? Us friends? Please, its just another one of your lies!"

"It's not a lie!" Larexa ran at me and swung Oblivion at my head. I ducked and got her in the stomach with a sidekick. She went flying backwards and broke the chair that she had been sitting in.

"I really don't want to fight you Larexa! Please remember who I really am!"

"I know who you are. You're the Illusion Princess of Heart. I won't fall for any tricks!" Larexa ran towards me her Keyblades dragging on the ground. I ran at her. When she swung her Keyblades up, I swung Way To The Dawn down on them. All three weapons stayed stuck together and we pushed against each other. _I have to think of a way to reach her, but how?_ I jumped back and she did the same. _I could trap her inside my lexicon, but I know she'll remember that when we fix her memories._

"No matter how many times you fight me, I will not remember you!"

"Hope this one works. Shoe Carnival is having a mega clearance sale!" She stopped for a minute and I saw a hint of the real her in her eyes.

"Then what are we doing here! We have shoes to buy!"

I summoned my lexicon and it opened up and floated in front of me, the cover towards me and pages towards her.

"Please forgive me for this," I said as I trapped her inside the lexicon. The book closed and I dismissed it. I ran out of the room and back towards Kimi and Riku. I ran into the room they were in and it looked bad. Kimi was thrown against a wall a slid down it her head hanging down. Her chakrams disappeared in a flurry of flames. Riku jumped in front her to guard her from Vexen and Amaya.

"Riku! Grab Kimi and run!" I yelled. Riku nodded and scoped Kimi up bridal style and ran for the door. I ran faster than he did, so I was throwing open doors for us. I looked over my shoulder and heard Amaya and Vexen coming. _I have one chance to do this right. _I stopped running and so did Riku.

"Keep going Riku. I'll distract them."

"What about Larexa?" I summoned my lexicon and gave it to him.

"Trapped inside. If I fail they won't be able to get her back. Now go!" I said shifting my form to look like Axel. Riku nodded and left. _I really hope this works and the real Axel doesn't pop up. _

Vexen and Amaya came through the door I was casually walking to.

"Axel."

"Vexen. You look like shit," I said smirking. He glowered at me and Amaya spoke.

"Three kids just ran this way with Larexa trapped inside Momo's lexicon. Did you not see them?"

"No."

"Well I have one of them right here," said the real Axel warping into the room, holding Kimi by the arm. Vexen looked from Axel to me and back to Axel. Kimi raised her head and yelled,

"Run Momo!" Amaya jumped at me and I jumped back towards the door. I glanced at Axel and Kimi and they both nodded. I turned around and ran out the door. I didn't stop running until I was on the gummi ship. I shifted back to normal as the door closed.

"What about Kimi!" I yelled.

"Axel told us to meet him at the Twilight Town Train Station," Riku said taking off. I looked out the round window near me and saw Vexen and Amaya standing outside the castle pissed.

I sat down in the seat next to Riku and he handed me the lexicon.

"She's going to be mad as hell when I let her out," I said.

"I would be too."

"Shut up Riku!" He smiled and rolled his eyes. _Kimi, please don't do anything stupid._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Kimi's P.O.V.**_

_Part 1_

I sat there in the dungeon, waiting for Axel to come down here. And so far it had just been Amaya coming down here. _Damn it Axel. Hurry up before flower boy shows up. _

"Well you look pissed Princess." I looked up and saw Marluxia.

"Think of the devil, I get you. Talk about the devil, I get Peonyx."

"You know where Larexa is and I want her back."

"Why? So you can use her to kill me and the other Princesses? I'll never tell you, so fuck off Marluxia." He entered the cell I was in and grabbed my face. Even though he was wearing gloves, I could feel his nails digging into my skin.

"Your tell me and I will let you leave, or you don't tell me and I make your life hell."

"My life is hell already. So give it your best." Marluxia threw me at the wall with such force, it left me gulping for air. I stood up and was immediately knock to the floor. Marluxia had kicked me upside the head. He picked me up again and I was thrown against another wall. I managed to conjure up a wall of fire in between us. I heard him growl and then he stomped off. A corridor opened up to my right and Axel stepped out.

"You okay?" Axel asked. I put my hands over my ears and said,

"Stop yelling. You're going to make my head worse than what it is." I felt Axel grab my arm and pull me to my feet. When he let go off my arm, I fell back down. I was still breathing hard from the force of the impacts I made with the wall and my legs were jelly. Axel grabbed my arm again and placed it behind his neck and his other arm around my waist. He stood up, bringing me with him, and walked into the corridor. I didn't say anything until we were at the station. Axel let go off me near the steps and I sat down on them. Xenia, Lynne, Momo, and Riku ran over.

"What happened to Larxene and Zahndra?" I asked. Xenia held up two cards.

"I trapped them inside two cards," she said proudly. I rolled my eyes. Momo came up to me and I looked up at her.

"What are we going to do about Larexa? The second I let her out of the book, she'll try and fight us."

"And the way she is now, she'll turn Axel in to Marluxia for helping us," said Lynne.

"I don't know what to do now. I guess we let her out of the book and see what happens," I said.

"But we don't know what she is capa-"

"Just do it. We can find away to restore her memories with out keeping her captive." Momo looked to Axel and he held his hands in the air.

"Meet us back at DiZ's mansion Axel. Riku, please go with him," I said. Riku opened his mouth and I gave him a 'Do-it-or-else-you-won't-live' look. He closed his mouth and walked into a corridor Axel had open. I summoned my chakrams, Xenia her cards, Lynne her sitar, and Momo opened the lexicon.

"When Momo releases Larexa, release Larxene and Zahndra." They both nodded and released Larexa, Larxene, and Zahndra. Instantly, Larxene attacked Lynne. Zahndra attacked Xenia and Momo. Leaving me with Larexa.

"Who are you?" she asked summoning her Keyblades. I stood up and asked,

"You really don't remember? It's me? You Know, Kimi?"

"Why should I remember a traitor?" I got into a fighting stance and casually swung my chakrams back and forth.

"Traitor? Me? Ha! I'm not the traitor here, Larexa. You are!" I shouted as I threw a chakram at her. She disappeared and I caught the chakram as it returned to me. _Damn! How much darkness did Marluxia put in her heart? _I jumped back to avoid being hit by her Oblivion Key. She reappeared after the Keyblade did and I was blocking every attack. I couldn't get in a single attack. Larexa was now too strong and too fast. I took a chance and swung a chakram at her. She jumped back and warped away. I looked up and saw her on top of the tower. I quickly ran inside and up the stairs to where she was.

"Larexa, snap out of it!" I yelled. She jumped behind me and knocked my chakrams out of my hands. She grabbed my left arm and twisted it behind my back. I bit my lip to hold the scream back and she twisted my arm harder. This time I let the scream escape my lips. I felt her place a foot on the small of my back and shoved me down. She still had my arm and I heard the sound of a bone breaking and cried out in pain. She let go of my arm and it dropped limply by my side. With my right hand, I reached for a chakram, but she kicked my hand away from it.

"It looks like you're too weak to beat me," Larexa said picking up my chakrams and walking to the edge of the platform and threw them over.

"My Chakrams!" I yelled trying to sit up.

From down below we heard someone yell,

"Watch it!" Larexa walked over to me and grabbed the front of the dress. She lifted me off the ground and above her head. She walked back to the edge and threw me down over it. I managed to grab the edge, but it hurt my right arm when I did. I looked down, even though I hated heights, and saw Momo running inside the building. _Hurry. I can't hold on much longer. _

"AHH!" I screamed as my hand was crushed by Larexa's heel.

"I know you can't hold on much longer, so just let go and meet your death," said Larexa. She started prying my fingers off the edge.

"Larexa! Stop it! I'm not the enemy!"

"Yes you are!" she said as she let go of me and I started falling. Momo leaned over the edge and was too late to save me. I heard her and my other friends yell my name, but I couldn't answer them. The world around me became nothing but darkness, yet I still continued to fall. I closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes young Princess." I opened them and realized I was no longer falling; instead I was standing in front of five different colored thrones. On the middle throne sat a sixteen-year-old girl who looked like me. There were two thrones on each side of hers. The middle throne was a dark red with a flame design on it. The first on her right was a black throne with a giant symbol of the icon from the middle of the lexicon on it. The last throne on her right was a very light light gray that almost blended into the walls itself. It had I a giant sea-salt ice cream on it. Then first on her left was an almost sky blue throne. On it was a huge sitar. And the last throne on her left was a plain gray with part of a huge Nobodies symbol on it like Luxord's cards.

"Am I dead?" was the first thing out of my mouth. The girl in the middle throne laughed lightly and stood up.

"No Kimi, you are far from dead," she said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I am you, but from the past." She walked down two huge steps and walked up to me. I still wore the Sailor Moon like dress and she wore this beautiful gown. The top of the gown was a normal black corset with red jewels sown into it. The bottom came out in puffs and that part of the gown looked so much like a wild fire. She also wore the same red choker and gloves I was wearing.

"Why am I here then?" I asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Xenia's P.O.V.**_

"KIMI!" I screamed as she fell into a swirling black mist. It wasn't a corridor or I would've started to feel sick. Larexa disappeared into a corridor and so did Larxene and Zahndra. Momo came out of the building pissed.

"If I hadn't tripped going up the damned stairs, I would've made it on time."

"It's not all your fault. We should've all stopped her from going up there," said Lynne.

"Axel is going to be pissed as hell at us," I said. No one said a word after that and we all followed Momo to the gummi ship. Oddly, no one objected to Momo driving it. Even thought we all silently agreed that Lynne should've driven the gummi ship. We got to Radiant Gardens quickly though. The second we walked into the mansion, Axel was the first to greet us.

"Hey girls!" Lynne and Momo both looked at me and I nodded to them and they left to find Riku and Ansem the Wise.

"Wait. Where's Kimi at?" Axel asked.

"Larexa knocked her off the tower at the station and she fe-"

"She's dead?"

"She's not dead Axel."

"Then where is she?" He asked starting to yell.

"She fell into a black swirling mist and we don't know where she is," I said still trying to be calm. Axel turned on his heel and stomped to the kitchen. Most likely to burn something. I sighed and walked into the living room where everyone was. Luxord was now here and came over to me. I looked at him and he did something I never thought he would do sober, he hugged me. That's when I finally broke down and cried. Lynne didn't know who she wanted a hug from. Demyx or Riku?

"I want them both back," I said just loudly enough for Luxord to hear.

"You'll get them back puppet." I didn't care at the moment that he had just called me puppet.

"It is time for all of you to return to earth," said Ansem as Axel walked into the room. We all, except for Axel, nodded and there was a flash of light. We were back in Kimi's house. I looked at the time on the cable box and sighed. I pulled out my cell phone and sent my mom a text message saying that me and Dulor were going to stay the rest of the week with Kimi.

My mom's reply was whatever. Axel went to the room her parents said he'd stay in while he was here and Luxord and I stayed in the game room. I slept on the couch closest to the door and Luxord slept on the couch closest to the window. I soon fell asleep.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud walking forward some more into the pitch black. Everywhere I turned, there was black. I could only see myself because I was giving off a faint glow. I heard a noise behind me and I turned to see what it was, but I still couldn't see anything. I turned back around and jumped back. Standing in front of me was The Free Shooter. The one Organization member I hated the most. I tried to summon my cards, but nothing happened. Xigbar on the other hand, was able to summon his weapons. Never before had I ever felt this deep of a fear for my life. I turned on my heels and began running.

"Try as hard as you like to get away from me Xenia, but the darkness will lead me to you," I heard Xigbar say from somewhere behind me. I kept trying to summon my weapon but it kept failing. I came to a stop when someone else in the Organization's cloak appeared in front of me. They lifted their hands up to the hood and pulled it off. I took two steps back and gasped. I was staring at myself!

"Who are you!"

"I'm you."

"No. You're not me! I'd never join the Organization!" I yelled. It stepped closer to me and held out a hand to me.

"Yes you do Princess." I took another step back and felt someone behind me. I turned and looked to see who it was this time and again it was me.

"I won't hurt you young Princess."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am you from the past," she said. I looked at her outfit and it was a simple gray gown. Nothing was added to it. She wore the gray choker I had when I entered the game and the same gloves. She looked to the other me and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the Organization me, turned back into nothingness. The darkness turned into light and I felt safer.

"Princess, you must wake up."

"What's going on?" I asked concern filled my voice.

"Larexa is going to appear in the game room where you're sleeping and take you captive."

"Why me? Why not Lynne?"

"Riku would sense her before she could do anything. When you wake up this will be in your right pocket," she said showing a small bottle.

"What is it?"

"It is a special elixir. It will restore her memories back to normal and the darkness that has been put in her heart will be gone for good."

"But when I give it to her, we'll both be trapped in Castle Oblivion."

"I will give you a little bit of darkness just to open a corridor to return to Kimi's house."

"How will I know when to open the corridor?"

"You'll know. Now wake up."

I opened my eyes and sat up. I stuck my hand into my right front pocket and sure enough, the small bottle was there. I looked over to Luxord. He was still sound asleep. I knew I wouldn't have long before Larexa would show up. So I summoned one card and found a pen. I quickly wrote Luxord a note. The note read: Luxord, when you wake up I'll be gone. Larexa will have come during the night a kidnapped me. I have something to get her back to normal, so please don't worry. Please don't tell the others where I am.

I stood up and walked over to him. I placed the card in his hand and went back to the couch I was originally sleeping on. I laid back down and the second I did, I heard footsteps enter the room. I didn't move in fear of letting her know that I knew that she was there. I felt the tip of a Keyblade on my neck. I opened my eyes.

"Stand up," Larexa hissed in my ear. I stood up and she pushed me out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Make one noise and Marluxia kills Luxord." I nodded. Larexa opened a corridor and shoved me in it. She stepped in behind me and the corridor closed behind her. I put my hands in my pocket and closed my right hand around the bottle. I sighed inwardly. _I only have one chance to get her back._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Larexa's P.O.V.**_

_Why do I have to watch her? Why couldn't you watch her Marluxia?_ I sighed and gave her the cup of tea that she wanted. I was pissed at the order Marluxia gave me. He told me that I was to watch Xenia and give her whatever she asked for. When I asked him why, he left the room. _Marluxia is up to something big this time. And I'm going to find out. _

"The tea taste funny," Xenia said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So?"

"Taste it and tell me if you think it taste funny," she said holding the cup out for me. I rolled my eyes and took it from her. I took a sip of it.

"It taste fi-" I dropped the cup and it shattered the tea forming a puddle. My head started spinning and I placed both my hands on my head and dropped to my knees. Memories started flooding back into my head. Memories of Xenia came back too. I could feel a darkness leave my heart and then it was over. I let go off my head and looked up at Xenia confused.

"What just happened to me?" I asked. Xenia ran over to me and dropped to her knees in front of me and hugged me.

"You were brainwashed by Marluxia. And you knocked Kimi off of the station tower and she fell into the weird black mist. And the last thing you did was kidnap me on Marluxia's orders," she said. I sat there and let all of what she said sink into my brain.

"Kimi's not dead is she?" I asked worried.

"We don't know. We don't know what that mist was that she fell into. And we still haven't seen her even though it just happened about seven or eight hours ago."

"You knew I was coming to kidnap you didn't you?"

"More like warned by my past self in a dream I was having. And she gave me a small bottle with some short of elixir in it to use to get your memories back."

"Where stuck here now. We're not going to be able to get back to our world."

"She also gave me a little bit of darkness just to open a corridor to Kimi's living room." I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"We need to leave right now!" Xenia nodded, stood up and opened the corridor. I jumped to my feet and ran into the corridor, Xenia right behind me. The corridor closed behind her and we both breathed a sigh of relieve that we weren't caught. We didn't dare walk this time. We both took off running down the corridor to the other end that was opening into Kimi's living room. I made it through first and collapsed onto the floor. I sat up and turned around just in time to see someone behind Xenia. She must have sensed them behind her because she tried to jump out of the corridor. Her body was half way out of it when they grabbed her left ankle.

"LAREXA!" she screamed. I jumped up and grabbed her hands and started trying to pull her back into the living room. Axel and Luxord came running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" asked Axel.

"Shut up and help my pull her into the living room!" They both ran over. Luxord put his arms around my stomach and Axel managed to put his skinny twig like arms around the both of us. With all three of us pulling against one puny person, we had managed to get Xenia back into the living room as the corridor closed.

We all fell backwards since the person pulling Xenia towards them had let go of her.

"Ok all three of you weight too much to be on top of me. So get off!" yelled Axel. Xenia stood up and helped me up. Luxord got off Axel and helped him up to his feet.

"It's time to leave for school," Luxord said. I looked down and was somewhat glad that I was still in the school uniform. Xenia ran up stairs for a minute and then came back down with a hairbrush in her hand. She quickly brushed her hair out and I grabbed the brush from her to fix my short brown hair. I tossed the brush on the couch and we all left for school. Roxas was standing in front of the school waiting and looked up when he heard us coming. When he saw me, his face lit up. He dropped his backpack and came running over to me.

When he was close enough to me, he threw his arms around me.

"Your back to stay on our side right?" asked Roxas. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Yes. Marluxia won't trick me again." Roxas let go of me and we all walked up to where he had dropped his bag.

"Larexa!" I heard two voices shout in unison. I turned in time to be tackled to the ground by Lynne and Demyx. Riku walked up with Momo and Zexion. I looked to Riku for help. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Lynne and Demyx by the back of their shirts. Zexion extended his hand out towards me and I took it. He pulled me to my feet and I smiled at him.

"Come on before the bell rings," Axel said still sounding pissed that Kimi wasn't here. We all nodded and entered the school and went our separate ways. Roxas rambled on and on on how much he was scared when he found out what Marluxia had done to me. _I had almost completely forgotten about that until you went into detail on what you were told. Thank you so much Roxas._ We enter our first period art class and took our seats. Since Roxas sat right next to me, he continued talking until Marluxia and Caitir walked in and sat in the empty seats on my right. _Damn it! How could I have forgotten that those two have the same first period as Roxas and me? _I sifted my gaze to the two of them and gave them the 'You-say-one-word-to-me-and-I-kill-you' look.

The bell rang and our teacher stood up from behind his desk.

"Settle down for a moment class." The class got quiet and he took rolled. When he finished, he said,

"Okay. Today is a free day, but don't get too loud our I will give you your project early." Then he sat back down at his desk and continued reading his novel. I went to reach for my bag and realized that I had left it in my third period Geography Class. I let my head fall against the desk.

"Shit!" I mumbled. Roxas looked up from his cell phone my parents had given him when he said he never had one before. At least my parents where rich enough to be able to afford a six hundred dollar phone with unlimited everything.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"I was going to sketch some designs down, but I don't have my backpack."

"Oh you mean this bag?" Asked Marluxia. _If you took anything out of it, I'll murder you on the spot, you damned pink haired Nobody. _I sat up and turned to him. And sure enough he had my bag.

"Yes, that bag Marluxia," I said pissy. I reached out to grab it from him but he leaned back and Caitir held him up so he wouldn't fall on the floor. _Let his happy ass fall on the floor. It will serve him right. _I leaned over to grab the bag and right as my hand touched it, my chair was kicked out from under me. Caitir let Marluxia go and he landed on the floor, without a single sound being made. I of course, landed on top of him.

"Just let go of the bag and I won't pun-" I was cut off when he leaned his head up and kissed me. I pulled back and yanked the bag out of his hand. Before I got up, I slapped him so hard that Roxas heard the sound of something popping. I pulled myself up using the desk and grabbed my chair back. I sat down and placed my bag in front of me. I flexed my hand out for about three minutes. I glanced over at Marluxia and smirked. On his left cheek was a clear and very bright red handprint left there from my slap. _I'd have to say that that is the hardest I have ever slapped anyone before. _I turned back to my bag and pulled out my sketchbook, pencil, and extra eraser. I began drawing a mannequin from me to draw the dress on. I began with my dress design. I drew a white choker and attached to it was a thin chain with a small white pendant on it. The top of the dress was pointed in a few spots and was strapless. At the waist was a small white and gray flower and that was where the dress split and flowed down two inches past the mannequin's feet. The shoes where white ankle boots with a four inch high heel. Together the whole attire was white. Roxas looked over and said,

"That looks cool."

"Thanks. It's my dress design that I will start working on this weekend for the school's up coming dance."

"What about the others? Are they going to go?"

"They will after they see the dresses I make them," I said and going back to my sketchbook. I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing ideas down for the other dresses and tuxedo's I would make. The bell rang and I packed up my stuff. Roxas took my hand and we walked like that to our A.P. Biology class. We sat down and my expression turned blank like it always does when I was in this class. The rest of this class was uneventful and sometime near the end of it; I leaned over and whispered to Roxas,

"I wish something would happen. I'm ready to fall asleep and class is almost over." He nodded in agreement and yawned. I started packing my stuff and looked up when the classroom door opened. My eyes went wide when I saw who walked in. I turned to Roxas and his back was to me and he was talking with one of his new friends that he had made very quickly. I slapped him in the back of the head to get his attention and he turned around holding his head where I hit him.

"What was that for!"

"Look!" I said pointing at the door. Roxas looked and gulped.

"Why is Xemnas here?"

"I don't know! But we have to tell the others right away!"

"Agreed."

"If he's here that can't be good." I turned my head to look at the door and Xemnas was staring right at my and I turned away. _Oh, god. Where all going to die! I know it!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Lynne's P.O.V.**_

We sat down at the lunch table and waited for the others to get here. Demyx and Riku began arguing and I groan. _I wish these two would stop fighting over me. _I slammed my head against the table when they said 'she's mine' again. Momo and Zexion sat down across from us.

"Why did you just slam your head against the table Water Princess?" asked Zexion sounding way too formal. I mumbled unintelligently.

"What did she say?" Zexion asked.

"She said 'I slammed by head on the table because of these two idiots are arguing over me again and I can't shut them up. And stop calling me Water Princess damn it!'" Momo repeated. I lifted my head off the table when Xenia, Luxord, and Axel sat down on my right. I turned to Xenia.

"Xenia, can you trap me in a card for a few hours?"

"Why?" she asked. I jerked my thumb at the two boys on my left.

"Oh. Sorry can't help you there Lynne." I went to say something but never got to say it.

"Gang! Emergency!" yelled Larexa and Roxas at the same time running over to us. All of us stop what we were doing and looked at them.

"What's the emergency?" I asked.

"Xemnas is here!" Roxas panted. We all jumped up at the same time and all yelled,

"WHAT!" Larexa nodded.

"He sent five Sorcerer Nobodies after us when class ended," Larexa said.

"Did you at least destroy them before coming in here?" asked Axel his finger twitching. He was ready to summon his chakrams. Larexa and Roxas exchanged an 'I-told-you-they-would-ask-if-we-did' look. At that moment the five Nobodies came into the cafeteria and Axel yelled,

"Everybody run!" No one dared to ask him why, and just ran out the closes exit they could find. That was until at least ten students were left and Neo Shadows appeared in front of them. I heard the group groan before we all moved to take care of the problem. I ran over to two of the meanest people in the school and stood in front of them.

"Stand back!" I order.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked the boy. I held my hand in the air and again a ball of water formed before turning into my sitar. I looked over my shoulder at them.

"Because, I'm the one protecting your life's right now. That's why." I turn back to the three Neo Shadows in front of me and strummed a note on my sitar. Three water clones, each equipped with their own sitars, appeared. The shadows charged forward at them and I played a chord and the clones moved forward in unison and swung their sitars at the shadows. Two of the shadows were hit and vanished. But the third one had sank into the floor. I waited for it to pop up in front of me before I created two geysers coming out of the floor as fist. The shadows was caught between the two watery fists and destroyed.

"RUN! NOW!" I yelled at them. The second they made it out the door, I turned and ran over to Xenia and cast a cura on her. She had managed to get cut across her back by one of the Sorcerer Nobodies. We looked around and saw the others walking over to us.

We heard clapping coming from the one door leading out to the courtyard. I looked over there to see several corridors forming behind a cloaked figure, but no one stepped out of them.

"Very good performance. But you could use more of a challenge, Princesses." Axel was the closest to the person and his grip tightened on his chakrams.

"Who are you? I don't recognize your voice! You can't be with the Organization!"

"You are correct Number Eight. I am not with the Organization yet I am wearing your cloak."

"Who are you?" asked Xenia.

"My name is of no importance," they said.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE XEMNAS!" yelled Momo. I reached over and Gibb slapped her.

"In a way you could say that I am."

"What do you mean by that?" shouted Riku.

"Can you not remember my smell? I controlled you for the longest time Riku."

"Xehenort!" Riku and I shouted at the same time.

"Correct," he said taking his hood off and heartless spilled out of the corridors behind him. We all got into fighting positions, ready to attack the heartless. All the corridors except the one directly behind Xehenort closed.

"Don't die now. That would be a shame," he said jokingly as he stepped into corridor and it closed behind him, leaving us here with the heartless. Before we could even move, the first row of heartless dissolved into nothingness. In front of Axel stood several Assassin Nobodies. _When did he call them forth?_ Several Dancer and Gambler Nobodies appeared and were sent forward into the mass of heartless. After the Nobodies began attacking the heartless, we all ran forward and began fighting off the heartless. I was worried about Axel, since Kimi was still missing. I saw a few heartless jump at him. But the second they were two inches away, they went up in flames with out him even moving a muscle. I was snapped back to attention when I was kicked in the back. The kick sent me sprawling to the floor and my sitar fell out of my hands. I went to get up but several heartless jumped onto my back.

"DEMYX!" I screamed while trying to fight them off.

"Lynne!" I heard him yell. A stream of water sent the heartless flying off of my back. The only reason I knew that it was water was because I had gotten soaked. I felt Demyx grab my arm and pull me to my feet. I grabbed my sitar and thanked him. Demyx smiled sweetly and turned to fight some more heartless.

I turned around in time to see a Soldier Heartless turn into darkness. Riku had cut it in half and I guessed he wanted to save me. I smiled a thanks at him and turned again to fight more heartless. I created about hundred water clones and sent them to fight off more of the heartless. We heard the bell ring for the next class, yet we all knew that everyone but ourselves had left the school building. Or so I thought when I saw pink hair pop up in the middle of the cafeteria. Larxene warped in front of me and shot thunder at several of the heartless in front of us.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"It's our school too stupid," came an answer from behind me. I turned my head and saw Zahndra killing some heartless in front of her.

"Fair enough." I jumped to the side as several heartless jumped at me. A geyser shot out of the ground and hit them. I looked and saw Marluxia and Caitir chopping down heartless with the creepiest of smiles on their faces. _Those two remind me of the Grim Reaper. It's scary how much those two are a like. _Vexen and Amaya appeared near Momo and Zexion and froze a few heartless. Axel threw his chakrams at the ice and they shattered and the heartless turned back into darkness. Saix appeared a few feet away from Axel. And Peonyx appeared over near the door leading to the courtyard. _Wonder where she's been hiding? And why is Saix just now showing up at a time like this? Aw, Kimi isn't here to poke fun at him. And she's the only one not afraid to make fun of him either. And Xenia's pissed that Xigbar and Larue have shown up. We never see Larue because her classes are all in the annex. Kimi needs to appear now. We need her._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Momo's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting down on the floor tired. It took almost three hours to kill all the heartless and find the ones that had gotten out of the cafeteria and into the rest of the school. Zexion lay down on the floor and had his head in my lap. The ten people none of us really liked were sitting on the floor with us. I was playing with Zexion's hair and having a stare down with Amaya and Vexen.

"Did anyone else see Xemnas walk into their classroom before class ended?" asked Larexa.

"Odd that you would ask that. We both saw him when class started," Peonyx said.

"We walked into the classroom and he was already in there," stated Xigbar.

"Nope," Larxene and Zahndra said at the same time getting up.

"Neither did we," Marluxia said. Everyone else had the same answer as Marluxia. Everyone, but Zexion and me stood up.

"Just remember Princesses, that tomorrow we go back to being enemies," said Xigbar. I rolled my eyes and then said,

"Whatever."

They left and it was just my friends and me now. Axel turned on his heel and left. Xenia and Luxord following him. Demyx, Riku, and Lynne following them. I sighed and looked down at Zexion.

"We need to leave." Zexion opened one eye and said,

"But I don't want to get up."

"Tough." He gave a miniature pout and got up off my lap. Zexion helped me up to my feet and we followed Larexa and Roxas, who waited for us, out of the school. We all turned our separate ways. Zexion and I turned down our short cut. The sun was still in the sky, but our short cut was a really dark alley. I had always loved the dark and partly because I could see in the dark.

"Why do you think Xemnas showed himself to a few of the group and not all of them, Momo?" asked Zexion.

"I'm not really sure why he did. But I know he's up to something," I said.

"Yes, I agree that he's up to something. But what it is, is the true question." I nodded in agreement, but I didn't know if he could see it.

"Aren't you suppose to go to Kimi's house and enter the realm of Kingdom Hearts?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think any of us want to go there today and especially not after we just finished fighting and tracking down heartless for the past three hours." We walked out of the alley and onto the main road leading to my house. No one really messed with me because I was the Mayor's only daughter. But as soon as Zexion appeared, I began hearing the rumors floating around about people thinking we were an item. I sighed as we passed by a group of wannabe's. They were the ones starting the rumors about my family and mostly about me. _I wish those six would stop hanging around near my house. It makes me a little bit nervous. _

"You okay, Momo?" Zexion asked. I took his hand in mine and moved a little closer to him. Trying to get a little more distance between the wannabe's and me.

"I'm fine. Just tired is all," I lied. I could feel them staring at me. _I wish they would stop staring at me every time I walk past them. Why do they stare at me? What is it that they really want?_

One of them came up behind me and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Zexion.

"You know you belong with me honey." I tried to pull my arm out of his grip, but he just tightened it.

"Let me go!" I yelled. Zexion spun around and demanded,

"Let her go now or else." The boy holding my arm let go of me and pushed me towards Zexion. Zexion caught me by the elbow before I could fall to the ground. The wannabe's scoffed and left.

"What was that about?" asked Zexion concerned.

"I don't know." At that moment, my little polar bear, Leiko, came running down the street with a package in her mouth. I bent down to take the package from her. I opened it and became confused.

"Why would I be sent an Organization cloak?"

"Is there a card or something?" Zexion asked.

I looked all over the box, but couldn't find one.

"No and that's weird."

"Let's get back to your house and call the others and tell them to come over."

"Sounds like a plan Zexi." Zexion rolled his eyes at the nickname I just gave him. We got to the house and put our stuff in the hall closet before heading to the upstairs living room that was deemed mine. Zexion sat down in the armchair next to the fireplace and I walked over to a window pulling out my cell phone. I put Xenia, Larexa, and Lynne on a conference call where all four of us could talk with each other at the same time.

"Hey girls. Come over to my house for a meeting on what to do about Xemnas."

"Okay. Roxas and me will be there shortly," Larexa said hanging up.

"I'll go get Luxord and Axel out of the game room over here at Kimi's and be there soon," said Xenia, also hanging up.

"Riku, Demyx, and myself will be there after we drop our stuff off at the house," Lynne said ending the call. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I went and sat down across from Zexion, who was reading his Lexicon.

"Do you think something big is about to happen and that's why Xemnas appeared?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Momo. But something big might be about to happen. Lynne needs to send Riku back to Destiny Island where Sora is though," he said, not looking up from his book.

"Why do you say that?"

"This isn't Riku's fight this time. He doesn't need to be involved with it. Really those of us from Organization XIII shouldn't be either. But it most likely **is** our fight too."

"Oh," I said getting quiet and staring at the floor. Zexion put his Lexicon down and look up at me.

"You're worried about something aren't you?" I continued to look at the floor and not up at him or answer. I heard him get up and I saw his feet when he stopped in front of me. Zexion put his hand under my chin and gently lifted my head up and some of my hair falling in my face.

"What's bothering you?" I diverted my eyes towards the fireplace for a minute before I answered him.

"I know that you don't have a heart to feel with, and I can't really find it in myself to ever tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you," I said my face turning red from embarrassment. Zexion tapped my chin lightly with his thumb and I moved my gaze back to him.

"You probably think I'm stupid for saying that," I said quietly. Zexion moved some of the hair that had fallen in my face, out of the way, and kissed me delicately on the lips. My heart, at that moment, skipped a beat. _I've never been kissed by anyone before and I'm short of glad that it was Zexion who kissed me. _I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything between you two love birds," someone said from the doorway. We broke apart and looked over at the doorway. Roxas and the others stood there staring at us. Both our faces turned bright red from complete embarrassment.

"N-no, you d-didn't. Come and sit down and we can talk," I said to them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Kimi's P.O.V.**_

_Part 2_

"Kimi, you're in our throne room. But soon it will be your throne room."

"What do you mean? Are my friends okay?" I asked extremely confused. The girl in the grey throne stood up and I could see that she wore a plain grey dress. She looked like Xenia.

"Your friends are fine young one. I am the past Xenia know as Neixa," she said.

"But why am I here?" I asked throwing both arms around and the grabbing my left shoulder and giving a little whimper.

"Your arm must have been broken. Let me take a look at it," Kimi said. I nodded and let her look at my shoulder.

"Your arm is broken but I can only heal it for you." I nodded an okay to her and she cast a cura on my shoulder.

"But why am I here?" I asked. The girl in the blue throne spoke this time.

"We are warning you," she said. _She must be the past Lynne. _

"Why? Warn me of what?"

"We are warning you of the fight the will break out when you return," said a girl in the black throne. _Momo's past self._

"What type of fight?" I asked wary.

"The final war," said a girl wearing a white dress. _She has to be Larexa's past self._

"But there is something you have to be told before we send you back," said the past Kimi.

"What?"

"First, when you go back, you must tell Riku to return to Destiny Islands. This is not his fight." I nodded.

"I knew from the beginning that this was never his fight," I said.

"What I tell you next you must not tell the others what so ever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"The Organization members on your side will end up sacrificing themselves to save the one that they protect," said Kimi.

"What! No! I'd never let Axel do that!" I shouted. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked her in the eyes. There was something in her eyes that told me to trust her and I nodded.

"They will be reincarnated as their actual Somebodies, so don't worry about not seeing them again," said Neixa. I didn't say anything.

"But so will the Organization members against you. But the ones that they protect will die," said Momo.

"Before you send me back, why just summon me here and not the others?" I asked.

"That's simple! You're their leader," said Lynne. I nodded.

"I see. But where will I reappear?" I asked.

"You will reappear in the middle of a meeting your friends are having. You must tell them this though," said Kimi in a serious tone.

"What?"

"You have one week before the final battle is to begin. It will take place on the night of the school dance, but the location will be Halloween Town." I nodded in understandment.

"Good. Now prepare for the battle with your friends," said Kimi and then there was a flash of light and I reappeared in the middle of Momo's living room.

"Kimi!" I heard several voices shout. I looked around and saw everyone together. I smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. I looked at Lynne and sighed.

"Lynne."

"Yes Kimi?"

"Riku needs to return to Destiny Islands. This isn't his war to fight," I said. Riku clenched his fist and I saw anger towards me in his eyes.

"What do you mean that I have to go back?" Riku asked harshly. I looked at him, an annoyed look on my face.

"Exactly what I said Riku." Riku got up on me and I pushed him back.

"Riku, you're not my enemy. So don't make yourself one to me."

"Why don't you just tell me why I should go back?" he snapped.

"You are not one of the Organization. You are not one of the Princesses in this room. And you will listen to me, because I know when this war is over with, I'll be the one ruling over all the worlds."

"Ha! You're basically Xemnas right there with that!" Riku retorted. I clenched my fist and moved my arm to punch him, but Axel grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away from Riku. Lynne was doing the same with Riku. I struggled against Axel. I wanted to punch Riku one good time.

"How dare you compare me to that sick bastard! I am nothing like him! Just because my past self became a Nobody doesn't mean I will since her blood flows through me with some of the Nobodies powers!" I yelled.

Xenia got out of her chair and finally spoke.

"Riku, you will return to Destiny Islands or you will die by my hands," Xenia said threateningly. Riku calmed down and looked around at everyone.

"Fine." Axel let go off me and opened a corridor for Riku. Riku walked in and as it began to close, again I felt a pull towards the darkness. I shook the feeling off and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Where were you? What was that mist? Are you okay?" asked Demyx concerned. I smiled at him as they all sat back down and looked at me. Axel was the only one not sitting down; instead he stood behind my chair.

"I'm fine Demyx. I don't exactly know where I was at or what that mist was. But I have something to tell all of you," I said bitterness in my voice with the last bit.

"What?" asked Momo, holding Leiko in her lap. I looked up at her sadly.

"We have one week before the final battle. It will take place on the night of the school dance and will be in Halloween Town," I said, telling them what I was suppose to. Everyone said what at exactly the same time.

"How do you know?" asked Zexion. I stood up and looked at him.

"I can not tell you how I know Number VI," I said. I walked out of the room and out of Momo's house. No one followed me. Which surprised me because I though that Axel would, but he didn't. I shrugged and shoved my hands into my pockets and walked all the way home, looking over my shoulder occasionally. I went straight to the art studio in the house and sat in front of the window. _Why do I have to be the one to know everything, but not be able to share it? I… I don't want to lose Axel._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away. But more tears fell. I could hear the front door open and close, and footsteps that stopped right next to me.

"Kimi?" I knew it was Axel, but I refused to look at him.

"I'm fine Axel." Axel sat down next to me and I still didn't look at him.

"I don't believe you. So look at me and say that you're fine," axel said softly. I turned to him, tears still falling.

"I'm not fine Axel. When I disappeared I was told something that I can't share with anyone. And I hate it. I was just told it, but it's tearing me apart," I said standing up to leave. Axel grabbed my wrist and I turned towards him. When I did he pulled me into his lap because he was still sitting. Axel wrapped an arm around me and placed his right hand on the back of my head and pulled me into him.

"Even if you can't share what you were told with me or the others, I don't care. But what I can't stand is seeing my girl hurting like this," Axel said.

I shifted to look at him.

"You called me your girl?" Axel nodded and I smiled at him. Axel leaned his head towards mine and he pressed his lips to mine. My mind went blank. All my thoughts and emotions clouded together. When axel pulled away from me, I knew why my past self turned herself into a Nobody. She didn't want to lose this. But I can't do what she did. If I turn my self into a Nobody, I'll be the only one killed this time. I hugged Axel and he hugged me back.

"I don't want to lose you Axel. I don't want you to ever get hurt."

"Kimi, I'd die if you were killed in a battle. I'd rather die protecting you." _You have no clue that that is how you're going to die. But I do._

"Axel, I'm scared."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Xenia's P.O.V.**_

Luxord and me walked in silence back to my house. Normally a walk to my house always has conversation about poker and cards. But this time was different. I knew that Kimi was keeping something from all of us, but what?

"I can't believe that the final battle is next week," I said finally breaking the silence between us. Luxord said nothing.

"Kimi is probably being torn apart with what she's keeping from us," I said trying to get Luxord to talk. And still failing. I gave up trying to talk to him and sighed. I unlocked the door and saw my mom on the couch.

"Hi mom. We're back," I said walking past her.

"How was your day sweetie?" she asked. I sighed. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"It was boring as usual. Dulor beat me at poker at lunch. I'm really tired, so I'm going to lie down. Please get me when it's time for dinner," I said walking to my room and shutting the door quietly. I changed out of the school's uniform into a pair of denim shorts and a grey tank top. I pulled my short orange hair into a sideways ponytail before lying on my stomach on my bed. I pulled my pillow towards me and laid my head on top of it. I faced the wall so I didn't have to see who entered my room. _Why do I have a feeling that I'm might lose Luxord in this last battle?_ I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Princess. Open your eyes." I opened my eyes and gasped. I wasn't in my room anymore; I was in a completely grey room that looked almost like mine. Standing in front of me was someone who looked exactly like me.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I have appeared to you once before in your dreams Xenia. I am the past you. I am Neixa. And you are in your future bedroom in the palace," she said. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean the past me?"

"I am the past Time Princess. You are my reincarnation."

"Oh. But why did you bring me here?" I asked. She turned to look out the window and looked sad.

"You're somewhat right about losing Luxord in the final fight," Neixa said.

"What do you mean that I'm somewhat right!" I moved towards her and she stepped back away from me. I tried again, but she only did the same thing again.

"He will come back again as a Somebody. He will get his heart back by sacrificing himself for you." My eyes widened when she said that. _I was right that Kimi was keeping something from all of us. My intuition is always right on the nail._

"Is that what Kimi was not allowed to tell us? Because you all think that we will try to stop them from doing that to protect us?" I asked.

"Yes. And I believe that someone is outside your bedroom door, so I will return you to your actual room on Earth now."

I opened my eyes and I was back in my room. Standing in the middle of my room to be exact. The door opened and Luxord walked in.

"Yes?" He shut the door and came up to me.

"Luxord, are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" I asked worried. Luxord shook his head no. I noticed that he looked sad, even though he doesn't have a heart. I gave him a sad frown, but he didn't notice it.

"Luxord, what's wrong? Please tell me." He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to kiss me. My eyes widen in shock and before I could lean into the kiss, he pulled away from me and turned away. My right hand slowly came up to my mouth and I lightly touched my lips. He had never kissed me before and I was so surprised.

"I don't want to lose you, love." It sounded like he was crying.

"You… you won't," I said. But that was somewhat of a lie. I didn't know how long it would take for him to get his heart back after he gets killed protecting me. So he would lose me for a while. Luxord didn't say anything and I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He jumped a little like I had startled him. I probably had with how quietly I could move about.

"Xenia?" Luxord asked surprised. I rested my forehead on his back.

"You won't lose me. We'll stay together Luxord," I said. A few tears fell onto his shirt. He some how managed to turn him self around while in my arms and hug me back. Luxord had one hand on the small of my back and the other on my head.

"Shhhh, stop crying puppet."

"Don't call me that." I heard my door open but it was closed quickly and quietly. _Guess mom wanted me for something and saw us like this. As long as she keeps dad away from my room, I can stay like this in Luxord's arms. Where I feel the safest and loved. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Larexa's P.O.V.**_

Roxas and me left shortly after Xenia and Luxord.

"Larexa?" asked Roxas. I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes Roxas?"

"It seemed like Kimi was keeping something from everyone, didn't it?" he asked. I looked forward again just in time to dodge getting nailed in the face by a struggle bat. I looked to see who threw it and got extremely pissed.

"Damn it Seifer! Why do you always throw something at me?" I yelled at him. He just laughed and I got the feeling that that wasn't really Seifer. _Something's not right here. I smell flowers. Seifer doesn't smell like flowers. I have a feeling that Vexen gave something to Marluxia. _I cleared my throat and stood up a little straighter.

"So you want to play dirty Marluxia?" I asked a smirk on my face. The Seifer in front of us shifted forms to look like Marluxia.

"How did you figure that out girl?" Marluxia asked sounding pissed off.

"Simple. Seifer will give me a hug after he throws something at me because I'm his younger sister. He would never laugh at me," I said. Marluxia summoned his scythe.

"No matter. I shall kill you both right here," he said swinging the scythe at us. Roxas jumped backwards away from Marluxia, while I jumped onto the scythe and ran along the pole to kick Marluxia in the face. He fell backwards and I flipped backwards off the scythe and landed next to Roxas. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the alley next to him.

"What about Marluxia?" asked Roxas.

"We'll deal with him another day. I'm still not fully recovered from him putting darkness in me. I'll be a little off and could easily get killed," I said looking over my shoulder. _Damn it! He's following us! Now what?_

"Larexa!" Roxas yelled in my ear while pulling on my arm. I stopped running and cussed. I had taken us down a dean end. I sighed and turned to Roxas. I could hear Marluxia getting closer.

"You have to open a corridor to my house now!" I exclaimed.

"But –"

"Now!" Roxas nodded his head and opened the corridor and we ran in right as Marluxia ran around the corner.

"No!" he yelled jumping for me. The corridor closed before he could grab me. I began to feel faint just being in the corridor and had to lean against Roxas for support. I could feel the worried look he was giving me even though I wasn't looking at him. Roxas handed me the cloak I had received from Marluxia when he had brainwashed me.

"Put it on. It might help you," Roxas said concerned.

I nodded and put it on. It did help a little, but I was still using Roxas for support. I heard him sigh and he lead me down the corridor to the other end that opened up into my backyard. When the corridor closed, I felt much better and took off the cloak and put it in my backpack. I looked at Roxas and he still had this concerned look on his face.

"I'll be fine," I said walking past him and towards the house. Roxas grabbed my wrist and I turned around and asked,

"Something wrong?" He let go of my wrist and mumbled,

"Never mind." Roxas walked past and into the house; leaving me there confused to his actions. I walked into the house to see Roxas being put in a headlock by Seifer. A small smile spread across my face. I walked past the two boys and towards my room.

"Don't kill him brother!" I yelled going into my room and shutting the door. I dropped my things on the floor and went to sit on the windowsill and look up at the night sky. _I guess if a Princess of Heart goes through a corridor, it speeds up time a little. It was still bright outside before we went into the corridor._ I closed my eyes. I didn't want to fight anymore. I was sick off it. Everyday was another fight. I just want it to be over with.

Sometime later, I heard my door open and close shut quietly. I didn't roll over to see who it was. I didn't want to be messed with. So I lay there and played possum.

"Larexa?" I heard softly. I didn't move but I opened my eyes. _Roxas._ Again he said my name softly and I didn't answer. I heard him sigh and suddenly I felt my bed shift. Roxas pulled me towards him and he began playing with my hair. I rolled over to look at him. A soft smile was on his face.

"You wanted to say something to me earlier, what was it Roxas?" I asked softly. I watched him sit up and look away. I sat up and grabbed his hand.

"What ever it is, I'm not like my brother who would laugh," I said. Roxas turned and looked at me. He brought a hand up to the back of my head and pulled me into him. A blush crept across my face.

"R –Roxas?" I asked.

When I looked up a little, he kissed me. I leaned into the kiss wanting more. Roxas broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I know I don't have a heart. I know I shouldn't be able to feel, but Larexa, I love you," Roxas said. I smiled at him said,

"I've loved you for a while now and am so happy to hear you say that." Roxas chuckled and kissed me again. My door flew open and a struggle bat hit Roxas in the head. I grabbed the struggle bat and chased Seifer around the house.

"Seifer! You Ass!" I yelled.


End file.
